This invention presents an improvement to the convenience and ease of lowering fluid temperatures in a container suitable to consume the liquid from. In its preferred embodiment, my invention presents a product whereby an individual can easily and quickly lower the temperature of a liquid being consumed, such as a chilled coffee that has warmed or a hot coffee that has cooled, without having to be near a refrigerator or a source of ice to add to the container. My invention allows the user to always have the container directly available for use and to make use of the container to hold whatever liquid the user desires to consume without that liquid being available commercially in a predefined container (e.g. soda can or bottle). Further, my invention provides an airtight compartment in which to conserve a cooling medium (e.g. ice) until such time when the user chooses to expose that ice to the liquid in order to cool the liquid.
In today's world we have an ever-increasing number of retail outlets where beverages can be purchased and consumed while away from the home. For example, Starbucks, Caribou, Dunkin Donuts, miscellaneous fast food outlets, etc. Additionally, a person may wish to consume a liquid that they have prepared themselves, rather than purchase what is available commercially in a can, bottle, pouch, etc.
This beverage is frequently consumed while riding or driving in a vehicle to work, or it may be consumed while at work or relaxing out of doors. These locations are all away from any source of ice (cubed or crushed) or other means of cooling.
In addition, we have available to us any number of containers into which these liquids can be transferred and thereby contained while being consumed. Many of these containers are shaped to fit into a special designed space in our vehicle, typically referred to as a ‘cup holder’.
The challenge is to enjoy whatever beverage is desired at a chilled temperature. This chilling is typically achieved through the use of ice. The containers in use today may have features that lengthen the time a beverage remains at its original temperature through the use of insulating materials and design features such as a vacuum space between 2 layers of material, referred to as a ‘double walled’ design.
Even with this, the physics of heat transfer still remains, and the liquid eventually approaches the temperature of the surrounding external environment. Hot liquids will cool off and cold liquids with warm up. To further chill the temperature at this point one will typically require the addition of ice, or it will be required to insert the container into a cooling environment (refrigerator or freezer).
This has created a need for a product . . .                to chill a warm liquid, regardless of where you are, without the delay involved by having to place the container into a refrigerator and then wait while the temperature of the contained liquid lowers,        to lengthen the time that a cooling agent's (ice) lower temperature is preserved prior to exposing to the consumable liquid,        to do so for any liquid the person desires to consume        without the limitation imposed by a prepackaged container's shape, configuration or size.        
None of the prior art discloses a device that supports the chilling of a liquid immediately, regardless of where one is at the time, with no limitation in the choice of consumable liquid and no dependency on the size and shape of container in which the desired liquid is available commercially, and with no requirement for use of a cooling device (e.g. freezer).
For example:                Broadbent—U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,537 Beverage Container With Ice Compartment claims a container with 2 separate compartments, 1 for a cooling agent and the other for the original consumable substance. Broadbent states “A primary objective of this invention is to provide a beverage container for selling pre-packaged beverages”. Addionally, Broadbent's design requires a removable seal to separate the contents in each compartment. This seal is not reusable, requiring the device to be disposed of after a single use. Further, lowering the temperature of the cooling substance to the freezing point without freezing the consumable substance requires “special equipment”, according to Broadbent. My invention requires no special equipment for use and is completely reusable.        Druyan—U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,470 Container for Dispensing Liquid Doses describes a compartmented container wherein the purpose of the device is to control the amount of liquid dispensed from the container with each rotation of the container from the vertical to a non-vertical orientation where-in liquid spills from the withdrawal chamber for consumption. Notwithstanding the activity of rotating the container in order to dispense a measured amount of consumable liquid, there is no specific provision made for a mixing of substances held in any of the 3 compartments therein detailed. Therefore, while Druyan presents a multi-compartmental device to be used with liquids, there is no claim for a design that would lower the temperature of the consumable liquid through an intermingling with a cooling agent (e.g. ice).        Duff, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,967 Canned and Bottled Beverage Holder speaks to a container that a commercially available can or bottle in position and in contact within a cold medium which then lowers the temperature of the liquid in the can/bottle. This design depends solely on the consumable liquid being available in a specific can or bottle and requires additional add on parts to accommodate each and every change in the size of the can or bottle. My design presents the user with the option of consuming any liquid they desire, and does not require a design to match any specific commercially available container.        Wilson—U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,335 Stackable Container with Internal Divider describes a compartmentalized vessel wherein all compartments are open to the air, thereby unable to preserve the lower temperature of the cooling agent contained in one or more of the defined compartments for later use, at a time defined by the user, to cool the liquid being consumed. The invention I present in this application allows the cooling agent to be self-contained, thereby preserving its colder state, until such time as the user desires to expose it to the consumable liquid in order to cool that liquid.        Tones—U.S. Pat. No. 9,604,747 Compartmented Beverage Bottle is granted claims to a vessel described as having multiple compartments and a valve connection between the compartments that “are unitarily formed as a single piece”, thereby negating the use of the secondary compartment for the loading and carrying of ice (a solid) to provide for cooling of the liquid carried in the primary compartment. Torres's design is intended to preserve the liquid in the lower compartment “against flavor loss, loss of carbonation, and spoilage”. If, however, one was to fill only the lower compartment with water, for example, and then freeze that water in order to allow the liquid in the upper compartment to be cooled by that frozen water, it would require that the device not be available to the user during the time it is being frozen, and it would not allow a significant amount of the liquid to come into contact with the ice through the small orifice connecting the upper and lower compartments. This would result in an inefficient cooling of the consumable liquid.        Kupperman et al.—U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,942 Insulated Container describes a multi-compartment vessel where-in the contents of all compartments are continually exposed to one another, thereby depriving the user from choosing at what time they wish to cool the consumable liquid and shortening the time that the cooling agent is able to retain its lowered temperature as it is continually exposed to the thermal exchange reaction involving the substance in which it is in contact.        Broadbent—U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,163 Beverage Container With Ice Compartment presents a dual chambered vessel whose primary objective “is to provide a beverage container for selling pre-packaged beverages that has a built-in ice cube” and that requires “a dual-temperature-refrigerating device”. This design does not support the freedom of use inherent in my design, and also requires the use of water which is frozen after it has been deposited into this container. During the ‘freeze time’ this vessel is therefore not available for use, whereas my design is always available for use, with the ability for adding pre-made ice to the cooling chamber quickly and easily.        Gallo—U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,085 Temperature Cup provides for a vessel in which the contained liquid travels from a first chamber into a second chamber in which it is said to undergo a temperature change. No provision is made for containment of a secondary cooling substance to enhance that temperature change.        Shimazaki—U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,621 Beverage Bottle Cooling Method and Apparatus With Assembly for Holding Ice and Water claims a design that is completely dependent on “a commercial beverage bottle” that is therein exposed to cooling through contact with cold ice/water. This limits what can be consumed to only those substances that are sold commercially, and also limits the use of the claimed apparatus to beverages sold in a vessel of the appropriate shape and size that the invention is made to accommodate. My invention eliminates these limitations.        Guilford III et al.—U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,656 Container for Promoting Thermal Transfer claims a design that includes 2 compartments, 1 inside the other and in an inverted orientation compared to the outer compartment. The inner compartment is intended to hold water which is then frozen, and then used as a means to lower the temperature of the liquid in the outer compartment. Similar to Broadbent U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,163, this design requires that the product is unavailable for use during the time it is in a device meant to freeze the water. This design further introduces a secondary material through which the thermal exchange reaction has to pass in order to cool the consumable liquid. My design incorporates a direct contact between the consumable liquid and the ice, maximizing the contact surface area and therefore the effective cooling performance.        Molayem—U.S. Pat. No. 9,314,126 Beverage Container Having Built-In Infuser and Passive Cooling Element presents a detachable ‘cold pack’ that “comprises non-toxic freezer gel enclosed in a case” which must first be frozen before used in the device, meaning the assembly is unavailable for periods of time until the cold pack is actually frozen. This compares to my presented design which is readily available with only a few moments to reload the lower compartment that is used for cooling. My design also allows the user to define at which time the ice is exposed to the consumable liquid. Further, my design maximizes the time that the cooling medium can retain its colder temperature because it is not exposed to any other substance with which it would have a thermal exchange reaction, and therefor cause the temperature of the cooling medium to increase.        Hewitt et al.—U.S. Pat. No. 9,038,847 Insulted Beverage Apparatus and Cooling Device claims a base connected to an open end of a cylinder, the base “containing a fluid permanently sealed therein”. The base is meant to be frozen, then attached to the cylinder which will receive a volume of consumable liquid in a configuration that causes contact between the base and the fluid, thereby cooling the liquid. This design presents a limited contact surface area between the base and the fluid, which limits the cooling action transferred to the liquid. Further, the base needs to be placed in a freezing device in order to be useful. This again limits the availability of the device for use during the extended time the base is being frozen. These limitations do not exist in my presented invention.        Dooley—US application #2013/0233866 Cool Cup illustrates a vessel with an interior defined space specifically meant to contain ice, which will provide a cooling effect to the liquid contained in the larger diameter mug, or “stein”. While this presents a design that is quickly put into use, and allows replenishing of the cooling source (ice), the ice is prevented from mixing with the contained liquid and thereby will have a lessened impact on cooling the liquid as compared to my design which selectively allows the user to present a direct and complete contact between the liquid and the ice, and to control when that cooling exposure begins, resulting in a far greater thermal transfer between the ice and the liquid, more rapidly cooling the liquid.        
What is required, and what my invention provides a solution for, is a reusable product that provides the ability to conveniently, effectively and immediately cool a consumable liquid in a container regardless of where you are, without the delay involved by requiring to place any portion of the container into a refrigerator, to increase the time that a cooling agent's (ice) lowered temperature is preserved prior to exposure to the consumable liquid, to provide enhanced cooling impact through direct and maximum surface contact between the cooling agent and consumable liquid, to do so for any liquid the person desires to consume and that is not limited in its design/fit/configuration in order to accommodate a specific commercially available prepackaged container.